Remembering The Good Times
by Ordinary-Em
Summary: Quiet Time is rare for Jared, but when he does get a few moments to himself, he gets the chance to sit and ponder his life so far... Disclaimer : I Don't own the host


**Remembering the Good Times:**

Jared closed his eyes holding his hand over his face, behind his eyes memories began to play, the first time he'd met Mel, the first time he'd kissed her, the first time she gone back to his hideout. It all seemed serial, like he honesty couldn't believe it had happened he had found one of the few surviving humans left on the planet. And she loves him the way he loves her. He still couldn't get over it, after years of them being together, years of love shared between them and years of hope they had given each other.

He still remembers how wary Mel had been about having a relationship with him, and the reaction her younger brother Jamie would have. But Jamie was latched onto Jared and saw him as a father figure or big brother. He and Jamie had a strong relationship; they raided a lot together, both being some of the best raiders in the group. Ian and Kyle also joined the ranks after some of Jared training. He had taught them all after he had found out the news, the first time. And every other male that had joined the ranks, three men in total since Wanda had joined the group. He trained all the men so he wouldn't have to go on every large raid; his body and his age were starting to defy him. He was nearing 30 when Jeb had suggested that he teach the other men his tricks and also key instincts for raiding.

He also shared a unique bond with two other people living in the shelter. Wanda and Ian, ever since Wanda had been put in another body, he had been friendlier to her, now that she wasn't in his girlfriend's body. But Mel and Wanda were much more like sisters now, constantly together, laughing and smiling. Ever since Wanda had given birth to her first child, a baby boy named shamus, she and Mel had become inseparable.

That thought made his smile grow wider. The thought of his children, his two beautiful children, he would never get used to the fact that he now was a father and that Mel was the mother of his children. He could still remember the first time she told him she was pregnant, he had nearly cried. Mel was the first person to ever give birth in the group since the alien's had invaded and she was overly favoured, she was given the food first, making sure that she had all the nourishments she and the baby needed. Jared made sure that she received everything she needed when they went out on raids and it was the same for Wanda when she turned out to be pregnant four months after Mel announced that she was pregnant. And also the same for any other women that feel pregnant after.

Their first child was a baby boy, that they named Calvin, he looked just like Jared but had Mel's eyes and loving heart. Jared treasured his baby boy, when his son called him "daddy" it felt like the world had stopped spinning.

There was only one other event that he held up higher on his most memorable moments, the moment he married Mel, he had proposed to her a few months after Wanda was given her new body, he needed to have her with him, to know that no one else in the world could ever take her, losing her had made that so much clearer for him. They were married outside on the fields in the afternoon twilight, the ambiance was so perfect and they were married by Jeb, with Jamie and Ian, his groomsmen's, Jamie the best man. Mel had Wanda and Sharon her bridesmaids with Wanda her maid of honour. The ceremony had been beautiful and simple, just the way they wanted it. The honeymoon hadn't been that different from normal life, but they were excused from their normal chores and given a week's peace.

He had cherished Mel's pregnancy, rubbing her stomach and whispering sweet nothings to his baby when they lay in bed together, helping her with her chores plus his own, and even carrying her places when she found it hard to walk. No harm would come to his Mel or their baby. Sure the pregnancy wasn't perfect, Mel's hormones were crazy for a while and Jared didn't know how to respond to a moody Mel. His Mel was calm, but with a wild side that only he saw, self assured, loving and brave, she wasn't moody and hormonal, at least not all of the time.

Jamie was honoured to an uncle and was a large part of the baby's life. He took over the leader role on raids when Jared couldn't go because he didn't want to leave Mel later in her pregnancy, afraid that he would miss her giving birth.

The birth of Calvin was a magical event in the caves, with everyone gawking over the newborn baby, the young children that had never seen a baby before were amazed at little Calvin's size. The pregnancy was relatively fast, with only 2 hours worth of labour before Doc delivered little Calvin into the world.

His nursery was placed in Jared and Mel's bedroom but they had found a dividing wall to put in-between to give them a bit of privacy. Calvin had kept them up at night for quite a while, wanting a midnight feed but he was a relatively quite child, hardly putting up a fuss unless he wasn't fed in time. Just like his father, Mel would say.

Calvin was two when Mel announced she was pregnant again, Shamus was one and a half. And again the caves were completely happy for another baby. This time Mel's pregnancy was easier, now that she knew what she was doing and what to expect. It was the same for everyone else in the cave. Now that they had experienced two pregnancies's it was a lot more relaxed than the first time.

Nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl, Taylor. She looked just like Mel but had Jared's eyes and his spirit. Jared couldn't believe he know had two beautiful children, and a baby girl. He worshipped his baby girl, she was his little angel and he was completely wrapped around her little finger. He cherished his baby girl and his little boy, teaching them everything he knew and making sure they had the best life he could give them.

Souls were explained to the children and Wanda's story, so each child would grow up knowing all the sides to their crazy story, and it helped to allow the children to form their own opinions.

Laying there, thinking about his life, his wife, his children, his family, fellow survivors and dear friends really brought Jared's life into perspective.

He cherished every moment, because he knew each moment was more precious than the last, and really in their world, you never really knew what moment would be your last.

That's why he remembered every good time with perfectly clarity, because his memory just like the people around him, were everything to him, without it he had nothing.

And the good times, were so much more important than anything else.

As Jared pondered this thought, his quiet time was interrupted, "Daddy!"

He immediately sat up off his bed, and looked to the doorway, where his baby girl was standing, "Darling,"

That word was all the encouragement Taylor needed; she raced through the doorway, and jumped onto her father's lap and into his open awaiting arms. He hugged her tight, until another voice broke into the quite room, "Hey dad,"

His head turned to the doorway once again to see his son, not so much a little boy anymore, but rather a young adolescent. "Come here son,"

His other child rushed into his arms, now he sat with both his children in his arms, this picture was only missing one person, his beloved wife.

"Don't you all look adorable," that voice could only belong to one person, Mel.

Words weren't needed to reply, Jared simply smiled at Mel, a beautiful content smile, provoking her to move into the room, and sit next to her husband. Jared gently moved one of his arms from around his children, and pulled Mel, tightly into his side and gently kissing her forehead.

"Hey beautiful,"

Mel sighed, before resting her head on Jared's broad shoulder, "Hi,"

His kids took the hint and jumped from their father's arms and moved towards their side of the divided room, Jared took this opportunity to properly greet his wife.

Chastely kissing her beautiful lips, he whispered softly to her, showing her a side of himself, that very few had ever seen, the quiet vulnerable side. "I missed you today"

"I missed you too, what did you do all day,"

Jared watched his kids for a few seconds, quietly playing on the floor in front of them, and pulled Mel closer to him before replying, "Just remembering."


End file.
